


Percy Jackson AU Headcanons

by dysprosium (blueism)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gen, Headcanon, ok yeah, s, thats literally it, this kinda thing doesnt need betas lol, yeah ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium
Summary: Headcanons for a PJO AU using MCYT :]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Percy Jackson AU Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> maybe will write about it, not quite sure

**If anyone has an actual confirmed uh godly parent by any of the YouTubers, just scream at me**

Dream-  
Son of Poseidon  
Water [Much to Ranboo's hatred] Stayed at camp longest, 9 years  
Friendly rivalry with Techno, just for show, no bad feelings involved  
Best friends with George and Sapnap [but also hangs out with Karl and Quackity too]  
C h a o t i c at best when with George, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity  
Does occasionally drop the rivals act to hang out with Techno  
Absolute psycho in Capture the Flag  
Has gone on a quest with Karl, Quackity, George, and Sapnap at the same time Wilbur, Phil, and Techno went on one  
Despite not being an Ares child, is one of the best fighters [prefers axe over traditional weapons]  
Fiercely loyal  
Will flirt with George, but has no romantic feelings  
Decent teacher, managed to sit Tommy down and teach him something [a feat that’s really rare]  
Views Tubbo as a younger brother

George-  
Son of Aphrodite [Come on though, Hera's a maiden]  
He is intelligent  
Decent at fighting  
  
Fears Dream during Capture the Flag, because Dream makes it a point to chase after him  
Flirts with Dream, but both know it’s platonic  
Been at camp for 3 years or so  
Will sneak up and scare the crap out of you if you ever take his clout goggles

Sapnap-  
Son of Ares  
Chaotic too  
Loves arson like Techno  
Once singed George’s favorite sweater, ran away screaming  
Been at camp for 5 years  
Likes to scare the crap out of George, says it’s his full-time occupation  
George hates him [in a joking manner]  
Sapnap helps Techno commit arson on occasion, mainly gives him fireworks

Bad-  
Son of Apollo [Both a medic aNd can throw with accuracy? Please]  
Instead of archery, he throws knives  
Medic  
Likes to bake occasionally  
Despite mainly tossing knives, he does know his way around a bow and arrow  
Easy to get sympathy from  
5 years at camp, was found with Sapnap

Skeppy-  
Son of Poseidon [Look, it’s b l u e, okay?]  
Prankster [Loves the reactions it instigates from the victims of his many pranks]  
Bold and fearless  
Doesn’t care what others think  
Prank war with Techno, ongoing feud  
4 years at camp

Karl-  
Son of Chronos [Not the titan, the actual god]  
Can minorly control time, mainly uses it to get more shuteye after being woken up by Sapnap doing arson  
Faux polyamorous relationship with Sapnap and Quackity  
The group of five got dubbed ‘FeralTWT’ after the prophet who prophesized their [George, Dream, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity] quest mispronounced another word [Look, the name is hard to come up with an explanation for okay?].  
Everyone adores Karl platonically of course  
Kind to everyone but will poke fun at the other four members of FeralTWT

Quackity-  
Son of Dionysus [Flair for dramatics]  
Makes a hell of a chaotic duo when paired with Sapnap  
Likes privacy  
Adores ducks, almost like Tubbo with bees  
4 years at camp, most of which were spent by the camp director smacking his head onto the wall in frustration  
Can be mature when required  
Can count on him to lighten the mood

Technoblade-  
Son of Ares [Violence]  
Actually strategizes, unlike other members of the Ares cabin  
Came to camp 7 years earlier, the same as Wilbur.  
Likes using a xiphos, but will also use a regular sword  
With his obsession for fireworks, he might as well be Sapnap  
Prank war with Skeppy involves elaborate schemes on his part  
Ropes Dream into playing a small game of Manhunt every month [just the two of them], which usually ends in a duel and a full-blown search for the duo  
Got dubbed the ‘Blood God’ by the camp to the dismay of Ares, but Ares likes Techno enough to not smite him where he stands

Wilbur-  
Son of Apollo [Music]  
Mixes in modern culture outside Camp Half-Blood into his musical pieces  
Comes up with serious songs, but they’re mixed amongst meme songs  
Can make people fall asleep using his guitar  
Flirted with Dream but doesn’t actually like him romantically [Pizza Hut]  
He, Tommy, Techno, and Phil make up the Sleepy Bois Inc, after they all fell asleep because of Wilbur’s playing, even the player himself [smh btw]

Phil-  
Son of Hermes [Flying sandals sorta remind me of Phil’s character]  
Been at camp for 8 years, 2nd longest stay  
Flying is his forte, he knows his way around a plane  
Cares for all of the residents despite how irritating they can be  
Favoritism towards Techno, but not by much [screw DSMP canon]

Tommy-  
Son of Hermes [I don’t know, just feel like Tommy would be one]  
Been at camp for 2 years, but knew Techno, Wilbur, and Phil long before that  
Best friends with Tubbo  
Knows how to steal  
Affectionately gives everyone nicknames  
Is okay with fighting, overly cocky sometimes

Tubbo-  
Son of Demeter  
Bees [They like him too, as he's the son of Demeter]  
Tommy’s his best friend  
Gets roped into activities that are lingering on the borders of illegal because of Tommy  
Still likes Tommy anyway  
Aspires to be a hero; Techno just shakes his head when Tubbo voices his aspirations  
Been at camp for 2 years, a few months before Tommy, both hit it off instantaneously  
Views Dream as an older brother figure  
Likes hanging out with Ranboo too  
More self-preserved than Tommy

Ranboo-  
Son of Hypnos [Please, Mnemosyne is a titan]  
Amnesiac, but carries around a memory book to not forget  
Prizes memory book, is protective of them  
Techno dotes on him, he likes Techno  
Hangs out with Tubbo and Tommy  
Hasn’t been at camp long, 1 year or so  
Can induce sleep, and to a small extent, can change dreams and hop into them [for changing dreams, most he can do is change the design of a jar or something, but he’s working on it]

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons are actually hard though what


End file.
